The FIGHT in the FBI Guy
by etakkate
Summary: Set after the end of season six with an unusual twist.  A simple one-shot that I think you may enjoy!


**Yeah, I know, I said I was having a break. And, I did. For a whole month - no computer, no fan fics! (I had over 600 emails when I got back, LOL) **

**So, I couldn't resist taking this up. It just takes up where season six left off. As far as I am aware - no one has explored this idea. Please bear in mind that I have not heard the last six episodes of the season so I may be a bit off. Either way, please enjoy. **

**I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>"Wow... so, ah... congratulations!" a nervous laugh bubbled from his throat and he reached to wrap her awkwardly in his arms. He smiled with hesitation and uneasy animation, "I can't believe you're actually pregnant!"<p>

Brennan pulled away and looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Well, that was the idea, Booth."

"Huh! Yeah, yeah, true. I just... wow! It's happened so... quickly I guess. But this is great, isn't it? It's what you wanted. Are you happy?"

Brennan looked down at the pavement and resumed a slow stride, "Yes, the insemination was successful. It is the outcome I wanted, I am happy." Her disappointment was made obvious as she choked on her last word.

He caught up with a couple of big strides and pulled at her hand, "Bones, hey?"

She avoided his gaze but the tear slipping down her face did not miss his attention. With one persistent pull, she was in front of him. All his hesitancy melted as his finger gently stemmed the flow from her sad eyes. He crouched slightly so that they were eye to eye.

"Bones, tell me what's wrong?"

"I find the chemicals associated with pregnancy are lowering my resistance to lacrimation. I apologise."

"Don't be ridiculous, Temperance, what's wrong? Be honest with me! Do you regret this? Do you still want to do this?"

She looked to the side momentarily, "I... yes, yes, I do, I just..."

Bursting into sobs, she fell into his arms. "Shhh... it's ok, It's ok. It's gonna be ok Bones."

"Oh, Booth, how could I mess things up so badly? I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, sorry for what, Bones? You've made me a Daddy again! _Albeit unconventionally_. It's great!" With a soft voice he added with a sincerity that made her heart skip a beat, "I'd do anything for you Temperance."

"Except fight." It was almost inaudible but he heard it.

"What do you mean?"

He pushed her off of him gently and held her shoulders so that he could read her expression, "What do you mean 'except fight'?"

She blew out a breath – relenting to the pent up resentment that she'd held onto for so long and with an intensity that took the wind out of him she continued, "You won't _FIGHT_ for me! You never have! You just accept things for what they are! If what you said _was_ true, if I _am_ the one – then why won't you fight for me... for _us_? You just fold with any form of resistance! I thought the night in your bed was different. I will never be apt at reading people, Booth, I just needed... I don't know. I guess you shouldn't be expected to issue reassurance when you aren't sure yourself either." She turned and scanned the street for any form of exit, "I'm... I'm tired. I need to go home."

As if sent by a sardonic twist of fate, a taxi appeared out of no-where and before Booth could blink, he was met with the horribly familiar scene of denial and retreat and all he could manage to do was watch her go.

oOoOo

"Bones! I swear if you don't open this door – I am gonna shoot it in!"

Deciding not to test his sincerity, Brennan scuffed over to open the door and, without looking at him, returned to slump on the couch.

Taking in the piles of Kleenex and her bloodshot eyes, Booth's countenance dimmed slightly and a pang of affection spread through his chest like a warm hug.

Sitting down next to her, he picked up her hand, confidently ignoring her resistance and let out a resolved breath.

"Listen to me Temperance." The strength in his voice demanded her attention and she lifted her eyes to his.

"I am gonna just lay it all out on the table, right? Cause we seem to never get it right and this is too important to me to get wrong." He looked fleetingly at her belly, "Especially now."

Brennan simply nodded, too exhausted to care of the outcome. Either way – it could not get any worse. It would be either a simple confirmation of her understanding of the situation as it stood or a revelation of a better nature.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I am... _passionate_ about you, Temperance. That sort of stuff makes a person do stupid things. It can... enrage and hurt and, like we worked out the other night, overwhelm you with love and, _God_, break the foundations of every physical law ever written! Do you know what I am saying?"

He wrapped her face gently in his hand, "You have this _power_ over me, Temperance, that no-one else has come close to matching. It excites me as well as scares the crap outa me and to give into that is like to jump into oblivion. But, Bones, I want to. Ok? I want to. I _want_ to and I will fight like hell for it if I have to."

She nodded as if silently gathering resolve, "I want to too." She looked up to his eyes as her hand drifted to his face, "I really want to."

The exhilarating smile she had only ever dreamed about spread across his face as it seemed to glow with happiness, "I want you."

"I am... very much yours."

oOoOo

"So how much was the insemination? Cause, man, what a waste of money!"

Her throaty laugh warmed him with an overwhelming thrill, "I don't know, I never got to that point."

At this, Booth sat up in her bed, "What do you mean? You're not pregnant?"

She smiled, "No, I am pregnant but not through artifitial insemination."

"You mean, it was our first time? After Vincent...?"

"Yes."

So, why did you ask about, you know, using the little fellas?"

"Because, I didn't know I was pregnant. I had an appointment at the clinic and, after a routine blood test, they confirmed that I was indeed gestating. It was at that point that I began to doubt my beliefs about your romanticised notion of fate.

"I am sorry for leaving Booth. As you said, those feelings were so... overwhelming that I simply panicked. I wondered if you made love to me merely as a comfort or..."

Seeing her emotions start to rise, he interrupted, "Hey, it's ok, I understand. But, from now on, if either of us has doubts, we tell each other. Deal?"

"Deal." She looked at him shyly, "...actually, I do have one lingering doubt I am struggling with."

Concern shone over his face as he continued running a tender hand over her naked belly, "What's that, Bones?"

"I doubt that I will be able to keep from touching you if you continue to do that."

Chuckling, he rolled over onto her, "Now that's a doubt I can very much handle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know how I went :) I am not above begging ;)<strong>

**Take care,**

**Kate**


End file.
